


Just One Dance

by sosaveme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas at Hogwarts, Fluff, Fourth Year, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Yule Ball, also on FFN, there's a long version too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosaveme/pseuds/sosaveme
Summary: Draco wants to ask Harry to the Yule Ball, but after years of fighting, can he really be so sure that Harry will say yes?





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the settings or characters. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot line.
> 
> Thanks: Thank you so, so much to my awesome beta, theladykate22 (FanFiction.Net). She is absolutely amazing, and this story would be nowhere near as good without her. I am so grateful to have her along for the ride with me. She’s a wonderful writer and beta, so be sure to go check out her profile when you’re finished here.

Draco sighed. He couldn’t believe that he was actually still reading this crap. Yada, yada, yada. His father always said the same exact things. “Try and make a good presentation.” “Get a pretty one! The girls you date matter.” “Don’t settle for anything less than the best. You are a Malfoy, and Malfoys are the best.” He’d just go on and on about how much he wanted Draco to do well, to be popular, to be the spitting image of “rich, white, cis, and straight.” It was maddening, really.

 

Anyway, it was nearing the Yule Ball, and Lucius Malfoy was desperate for his son to get the highest pedigree of a Slytherin girl there was. Unfortunately, Draco had his hopes set elsewhere. He’d been in the closet for long enough. Another Yule Ball at Hogwarts was probably not going to happen, and he wanted to go with someone he truly cared for. And that someone was Harry James Potter.

 

~~~~~

 

Draco was sitting next to Professor Snape as the two of them sorted out portions ingredients. Draco went down to the professor's office sometimes when he was feeling unsure and needed advice or just wanted a friend. Snape was also the only person Draco had ever trusted enough to tell his secret to.

 

“You must have come down here for a reason, Draco. What’s the matter?” Snape finally asked after sitting in silence for close to an hour.

 

“Well… oh, I don’t know. I just… I  _ really _ want to ask Potter to the dance, but I’m not so sure it’s the greatest idea.”

 

Snape pursed his lips. “Well, you could start by calling the boy ‘Harry.’” He put down the ingredients he was working on sorting. He’d only seemed vaguely interested before, but now he seemed much more engaged with the idea of Draco coming out, and potentially endangering his family’s reputation. Or at least his father’s. “If you honestly want to, I’d say go for it, but only if you’re 100 percent okay with your parents finding out and losing your spot at the top of the social pyramid at this school. You’d definitely get picked on more if that happened, but you’d also probably finally have some real friends.”

 

“Okay,” Draco started. “So you think it’s a good idea?”

 

“I think that it’s a good idea for you to be you no matter what others say, as long as it’s safe for you. I think it’s a good idea to follow your heart before it’s too late,” Snape responded.

 

“Really?” Draco questioned. He looked hopeful.

 

“Yes.”

 

Draco smiled. “Thank you, Professor! You’re always so much help. I don’t know where I’d be without you!” 

 

And with that, Draco rushed from the room to plot his next actions, leaving Snape pleased that he could be of any help.

 

Snape shook his head as he went back to his work. He didn’t want Draco to end up like him. He wanted Draco to live a nice, long, and happy life side-by-side with the one that he loved. He knew that it was doubtful that he and Harry would last together, but if Draco didn’t ever try dating anyone he actually liked, then he’d die alone. Snape sighed as he thought nostalgically about the time when he and Lily had been friends. If only things could have stayed like that.

 

~~~~~

 

Draco walked down the hallway at a brisk pace.

 

It was just after dinner and he needed to be getting back to the common room to study. He’d been hoping to find Harry along the way, maybe talk to him about everything, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to, which was nerve wracking. If he didn’t get it over with soon, he was concerned that he’d never manage to, and then what? Perhaps he should just accept the fact that—

 

There! Just the person he’d been hoping to run into! He felt both relieved and more hyped up at this new development.

 

Draco screwed up his courage, taking a deep breath as he strode over to the corner where Harry, Weasley, and that annoying Granger girl were standing, whispering.  _ Probably gossiping,  _ Draco thought, before scolding himself on his assumption.

 

As he approached, the three gave him a cold stare.

 

“Go away, Malfoy,” Granger glared. At the moment Draco was trying his best to not picture her bucked teeth slowly growing underneath her upper lip, paired with her menacing glare. Maybe some rabbit ears too… It was a rather hilarious thought. In the back of his mind, he had the vague realization that if he wanted to date Harry, perhaps he should stop making fun of his friends, even if it was just to himself. He quickly dismissed this idea, before proceeding with his current plan of action.

 

“Relax. I’m not here to torment you. I just want to talk to Potter—Harry—alone for a moment.” Draco glanced down at his feet, mumbling the last part.

 

“I don’t know about that,” Harry responded cautiously, looking surprised at Draco’s use of his first name. “You’re just going to try and pull something.”

 

“Yeah,” Hermione chimed in. “Whatever you have to say to Harry, you can say to us too.”

 

“I really don’t think so. Please. Just five minutes without people hovering around us. That’s all I’m asking.” Draco looked nervously at the trio. “Please?”

 

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes. He saw something there that made him want to trust Draco. “Okay,” was all he said.

 

“What? Are you mental?” Ron looked shocked.

 

“No, no, it’s alright,” Harry said, not breaking eye contact with Draco. “It’s just five minutes, alright? If I’m not back in that time, come looking for me.”

 

Ron shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Hermione.

 

Draco gave the three of them an exasperated look. He gestured for Harry to follow him and then hurried off.

 

When the two finally reached a quiet corner, Harry turned to Draco. “So, what is it? I’d like to be getting on with life. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, so hurry up with it,” Harry coxed eagerly.

 

Draco wrung his hands. “Okay, so… I was wondering if you’d go to the ball with me.” He said it much quieter—and quicker—than was probably necessary.

 

Harry looked at Draco as though he were mad.

 

“I know! I know what you’re thinking, just hear me out. I have been taught my whole life that I should hate myself for… for…” Draco sighed. This was difficult for him. “For liking  _ boys _ ,” he finally managed to get out. “The moment I first saw you, I was head over heels and I had no idea what to do. That, paired with my father’s constant nagging about  _ everything _ , especially dating, made me so uncomfortable, and so I lashed out. I know that still doesn’t give me any right to have done or said any of the things that I have. I just don’t want to hide anymore. I want to be me. I’m sorry.” Draco paused, sighing. “I shouldn't have said any of this…. It probably sounds insane.” He fiddled with his shirt collar and looked down at his feet. “I’ll go now,” he murmured.

 

Harry hadn’t ever seen Draco like this before. “Truth be told, I am bi,” Harry whispered back, trying to get a look into Draco’s eyes, who was expertly avoiding Harry’s gaze.

 

Draco looked shocked. “You mean to say…?” He trailed off, not quite able to finish what he was trying to say, as though for fear of jinxing it.

 

Harry cursed under his breath, seeming to second guess himself. “You know what? I’m sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. If you’re being serious, I’m really sorry, but chances are this is just an attempt of yours to make me look foolish. Just go please,” he said as he began to turn around.

 

“What?  _ That’s _ what you think I’m trying to do here? No, Harry, I actually like you, and I really want to go to the ball with you.” He paused, as though trying to come up with a way to sell Harry on the idea. “Whether you accept or not, I’m going to start being nicer to you. And your friends. I want to prove to you that I’m telling the truth. This is going to destroy my reputation and make me subject to a lot of bullying, but I don’t care. I’ll do it anyway. Like I said—I’m done hiding.”

 

Harry sighed. He wanted so badly to believe Draco, and Draco could see it in his eyes—that dilemma about what to do. The angst and fear as he wondered if he was making the right decision. “Fine. Give me a week to think on it.”

 

As Harry walked away, Draco began to grin. He very well might have his first date  _ with a boy _ . His father wasn’t going to like this. He suddenly had a thought—Harry wasn’t going to  _ out _ him, was he? He shivered. That wouldn’t be fun.

 

The more he thought about everything, the more he began to wonder.

 

Was this going to turn into an actual relationship? He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. All the girlfriends he’d had in the past… they’d sort of just been pretend. They thought he was serious, but he was just acting. This was a whole new ballgame.

 

~~~~~

 

Over the next few days, Draco kept his promise—he didn’t bully Harry, Ron, or Hermione. In fact, in one incident, Draco even defended Harry. Everyone was absolutely flabbergasted. Draco even started to be nice to the rest of the students at Hogwarts. And, just as he’d predicted, the other Slytherins started to tease him about it. But he didn’t back down. If that was how he was going to get Harry, then that was what he was going to do.

 

“What do you think he’s playin’ at?” Ron asked Harry one afternoon. “Does it have anything to do with whatever he told you that you won’t tell us?” Harry hadn’t told anyone what had happened. He didn’t want to out Draco—or himself. Besides… it was a decision that he felt he needed to make on his own, for better or for worse.

 

“You know, I think it might,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I think I need to talk to him again.”

 

Hermione frowned skeptically at his tone. “Will you just explain to us what’s going on, Harry? I mean, you won’t even give us hints!”

 

“No. I’m sorry, but this is something I’m not so sure you would want me doing. You two wouldn’t think that I was making the right decision.”

 

“And are you?”

 

“I think that I am.”

 

“Are you really sure you have to do this alone?” Ron asked. “I mean, since when have we let you go off and face any sort of monster by yourself?”

 

“Never. But this isn’t a monster.”

 

“It’s a Slytherin! It’s Malfoy!”

 

“Yeah, but that’s different. It’s just one person, and it’s not like that. This isn’t about dueling or fighting. It’s actually kind of the opposite,” Harry said.

 

“Really? How so?” Ron folded his arms.

 

“It just is. I can’t explain right now,” he insisted.

 

“Come on Harry!” Ron whined. “You’ve gotta give us something! Are you absolutely sure that there’s no way you can tell us even a tiny little hint?”

 

“Yeah. I’m sure,” Harry responded, causing both Ron and Hermione to groan. But what he said seemed to have more than one meaning.

 

~~~~~

 

Harry slipped out of his bed, stuffing his feet into a pair of slippers and pulling a robe over his pajamas, and grabbed his invisibility cloak on the way. He hadn’t wanted to take any risks in being seen or overheard, so he’d decided to do this in the dead of night.

 

He made his way down the staircase and headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room as silently as he could, being careful not to wake anyone.

 

He glanced around cautiously before walking past any corner, and froze at the slightest sign of movement. If he got caught, he might not get another chance to talk with Draco again, what with all of his homework and practice for the Triwizard Tournament that he had to do.

 

Finally he reached the meeting point that he’d specified earlier. He glanced back and forth. Draco wasn’t there yet. Now all he had to do was wait.

 

Finally, after several minutes, he heard faint footsteps. He wrapped his invisibility cloak tighter around himself, and in doing so must have made a noise of some sort, as Draco somehow knew he was there.

 

“I got your note,” Draco said, his voice ringing out in the dimly lit corridor.

 

Harry jumped slightly, turning around to face Draco. “I’ve made up my mind,” he said softly as he shed the cloak.

 

“And? What’s your verdict?”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Yes.”

 

“Really?” Draco looked shocked, as he approached further.

 

Harry nodded. “I mean, you kept your promise, and when you asked me… I’ve never seen anyone look so sincere. Besides… I’ve sort of had a crush on you for a while, too. I know I shouldn’t have—you were my  _ bully _ after all—but I’ve kinda got a thing for bad boys.”

 

Draco’s smile broadened. Harry grinned back.

 

~~~~~

 

As the days passed, Draco and Harry spent more time together, trying to get to used to not being enemies anymore. They’d agreed not to tell anyone about the ball yet—people should probably get used to them being nice to each other first.

 

This behavior did not go unnoticed, however. People whispered, and Draco knew it wasn’t going to be long before his father heard about this.

 

Ron and Hermione in particular had trouble with all of this. They had been on the receiving end of many of his jabs, which made it hard to convince them he’d changed at all.

 

Draco apologized profusely, and while neither was flat out cruel to him, Ron and Hermione both still had a grave disliking for the fellow. They slowly began to warm up to him as he began hanging around them more and more, though.

 

One of those mornings, when Draco was feeling particularly kind, he stopped by Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. There were some odd glances from those sitting around them.

 

“Can’t stay long; I’ve gotta go study before classes.”

 

“Good,” muttered Ron. Harry gave him a pointed look.

 

“Ron, be nice.”

 

“Sure. I’ll be nice to the asshat that’s tormented us for as long as we’ve known him.”

 

“Ron! Seriously!”

 

Ron mumbled something inaudible, but they were guessing that it was his grudging agreement.

 

Draco sighed. “I’ve said I’m sorry like a hundred times!” He whined.

 

“And it’s going to take like a hundred  _ thousand _ more!” Hermione retorted. “Does anyone see any more bagels?” she asked, her tone the complete opposite of what it had been in her previous sentence.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure that Neville ate the last one,” Harry said.

 

“There are some left at Slytherin table,” Draco told her. “Want me to go get you one?”

 

Hermione stared at Draco for a second, as though unable to comprehend what he’d just said. “Seriously?” she asked, giving him a quizzical frown, looking as though she was worried he’d try to poison her. “You’ll probably hex it or something.”

 

“Look, do you want the bagel or not?” he snapped.

 

“Yeesh, touchy!” Ron said with an eye roll. Both Harry  _ and  _ Draco shot him glances this time. He held up his hands, giving them an innocent smile.

 

Draco turned back to Hermione, who shrugged and nodded. He got up from his seat and headed back to the Slytherin table.

 

Ron looked at Harry. “Come on, mate! Why are you being so nice to him all the sudden? And how come he’s being so nice to us?”

 

“Yeah,” Neville chimed in. “It does seem a little bit odd. I don’t like it.”

 

Harry simply shrugged. “We’ve worked things out. Now we’re trying to be friends. He never meant us any harm.”

 

“Really? Is that what he told you?” Hermione asked. “Because to me, it certainly seemed like it.”

 

“It wasn’t his fault, guys! I mean it was—he was the one saying and doing all those awful things—but it was really his father! Lucius is so hard on Draco, guys, and all Draco was doing was trying to please the man. Lucius is really quite awful when Draco doesn’t do something right.”

 

Hermione sighed. “Sure,” she grumbled. “He’s got his own brain, though. It’s not like he couldn’t just say ‘no.’”

 

They all stopped conversing when Draco showed back up with the bagel. “Sorry that took so long. I had to fight Goyle for it.” He grinned at them.

 

~~~~~

 

That same night, Draco snuck into the Gryffindor Common Room at midnight so that the two of them could discuss exactly what they were going to do exactly. They had decided not to share that they were going to the ball together, but they hadn’t really decided anything about the relationship  _ itself _ .

 

Harry slipped down from his room to the door inside of the Common Room. He opened the door. Draco was standing outside, looking at a watch he was wearing. He glanced up and smiled into Harry’s face.

 

He moved inside like a snake—fluid and silent in his motion. He looked around the place. “Wow. This is so much more… welcoming than the Slytherin Common Room.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry replied before thinking. Draco frowned at him.

 

Harry shook his head. “Second year Ron and I snuck in by using polyjuice potion to turn ourselves into Crabbe and Goyle. We thought that you were the Heir of Slytherin.”

 

Draco snorted. “Had that little faith in me, did you?”

 

“Yup,” Harry sighed. “Where do you want to go?” Harry continued, dismissing the previous conversation. “On one hand, if we’re down here, anyone could stumble by us. On the other, if we go up to my dorm, we’re much more likely to wake one of the boys up there.”

 

“Well, who’s in your dorm?”

 

“Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.”

 

Draco nodded slightly. “I think they’d be a little upset if they found me in their dorm. Then again… we’d probably be less likely to be discovered up there if we’re quiet then down here in the open.”

 

“Okay, upstairs then.”

 

They hurried up to Harry’s dorm.

 

“Merlin’s beard! Even your  _ beds _ are better!”

 

Harry chuckled. “I guess so.” He sat down on his mattress and patted the spot next to him.

 

The two stayed up late into the night, jabbering back and forth. They eventually decided that they both wanted this to turn into something serious, but maybe not quite yet. They’d see how the ball went, and let things play out from there.

 

As the night went on, Draco and Harry ended up under the covers together, Harry wrapped in Draco’s arms. They stayed like that for some time, quite content just resting there, until Neville started to stretch. They glanced at each other, concerned. Before either could move, Neville sat up.

 

He yawned. “Harry? Is that you?” he murmured, his words slurred with his tiredness.

 

“Er, yeah, it’s me,” Harry responded.

 

“What time is it?” Neville asked. He still hadn’t seemed to notice who was sitting next to Harry.

 

It took a moment for the question to really register in Harry’s brain. “Oh!” Harry looked at a clock. “It’s um… it’s just past three.” He hadn’t realized how late it was. Or really how  _ early _ .

 

Neville nodded. “Okay. I’ll just go back to sleep then.” As he was laying back down, he frowned slightly, pausing and sitting back up. He seemed to count the number of people in the surrounding beds, realizing as he did so that there were too many people in the room for Harry to have someone sitting with him. “Harry?”

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, sounding annoyed at being caught.

 

“Who’s that?” Neville squinted in the dark. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that’s  _ Malfoy _ , but that’s crazy,” he seemed a little bit annoyed.

 

Harry grimaced. He looked at Draco, who shrugged.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?” Neville whisper-yelled.

 

“ _ Shhhh! _ ” Draco and Harry shushed Neville together.

 

“Let’s not wake the others,” Harry warned.

 

“Why?” Neville repeated.

 

“It’s… complicated,” Harry shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Well, how about you uncomplicate it? Or—or I’ll wake up all of them!” he threatened, sounding quite unsure of himself.

 

Harry sighed. “We’ve got no choice but to tell him,” he said, looking towards Draco.

 

“We don’t have to though,” Draco countered.

 

“Just tell me,” Neville moaned.

 

“Fine,” Draco said, upset.

 

After they’d finished explaining, Neville just sort of stared at them, now completely awake. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Harry interrupted him.

 

“Draco? You should go back you your Common Room. I’ll deal with Neville.”

 

Draco nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Harry on the forehead before walking out.

 

Harry was left in shock. He hadn’t really expected Draco to do that.

 

Neville sighed. “Okay, this is just my inner fanboy, not my approval, but what exactly have you two done so far?”

 

“Nothing really. I mean, we cuddle sometimes,” Harry smiled slightly.

 

“That’s cute, but also really twisted. You do know who you’re talking about though, right? You’re taking  _ Malfoy _ to the Yule Ball.  _ Malfoy _ !”

 

“I know that, Neville. And I’ve thought about it a lot. But I really like him. Just please don’t tell anyone, okay?”

 

Neville groaned. “Fine. But you can’t tell anyone that I knew.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Okay. Now go back to sleep.”

 

~~~~~

 

The four champions stood outside of the Great Hall, waiting to enter with their partners.

 

Professor McGonagall strode over. “Are you all ready?” she asked.

 

They nodded. She frowned for a second. “Malfoy, you should be out with the rest of the students, waiting for the entrance of the champions.” Then she turned to Harry. “And where is your date, Mr. Potter? I thought I made it clear that—” she cut off suddenly as Draco wrapped his fingers slowly around Harry’s sweaty palm.

 

“Ah,” she said, sounding a little strangled. “Well, in that case… come on, you lot. Champions here, dates there, shoulders back, deep breaths. Here we go.”

 

The other champions glanced around anxiously, most seeming too nervous to comment on Harry and Draco.

 

The doors flew open and the four pairs marched out into the great hall. A hush fell over the students as they saw who Harry Potter was standing next to. Even Dumbledore looked somewhat surprised. Snape was the only one that did not look shocked out of his wits. Instead, he simply smiled at the two from the teacher’s seats.

 

Kids began to whisper, but then music started to play. Draco put a hand on Harry’s waist and grabbed his hand, leading him through the dance. Harry didn’t object—he knew he couldn’t have managed to lead if he wanted to. Harry could feel eyes trained on the two of them.

 

When the first dance ended, they walked over to the edge of the hall, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione asked.

 

“Why did it have to be  _ him _ ?” Ron asked, aghast. “I’m fine with you being gay, but—”

 

“I’m not gay,” Harry interrupted Ron. “I’m bi.”

 

“Okay, well why him?” Ron asked, looking astounded.

 

“Um… excuse me? Should I go?” Viktor asked Hermione with his thick accent. She nodded vaguely at him in a dismissive manner, more caught up with what was happening with Harry and Draco than anything else.

 

As Viktor walked away, Ron repeated his question. “Why him?” This time, it was a little more insistent and demanding.

 

“I don’t know! I guess I just really like him,” Harry shrugged sheepishly.

 

Ron sighed, pinching his nose. “He’s been downright awful to us for the last three and a half years, Harry! Does that mean nothing to you? Does it even register? Just a little bit?”

 

“Well, no, it does, but he was scared and alone! I know that’s not a real reason, but he’s sorry and we both really like each other,” Harry said, looking a little upset by Ron’s annoyance with him.

 

Draco, who had so far been silent, nodded. “I don’t expect you to be nice to me,  _ Ron _ , but please don’t give Harry shit about it.” He put emphasis on Ron’s first name.

 

“I’m not gonna give him shit about it! I just really don’t think you’re the best choice for a boyfriend! I mean, you’ve spent the last  _ three and a half years _ making jokes about how poor my family is, about Hermione’s parents, and about anything you can think of that might be mean to Harry.” Ron’s argument seemed to be repeating—three and a half years.

 

“I know. I was there,” Draco said snidely. “I want you to know, though that I meant absolutely none of that. I actually have no problem with muggleborns, or with your family, Ron. It’s my father that does. But he’s a rich, pompous ass that doesn’t deserve anything he has. He scares me, Ron, for what he could do to me. Do you know how much I am risking tonight? I’m risking my  _ home _ , my  _ family _ , and my  _ pride _ . When my father hears about this, he’s probably going to kick me out of the house and tear down every little bit of dignity I have as he does so. I don’t want you to be nice to me—I honestly don’t deserve it. But please, just accept that Harry and I are…” he stumbled over the last words. Harry nodded to him, “dating,” he finished.   
  


Ron opened his mouth. He sighed. “Alright,” he said defeatedly. “You’re right. I’ll work on it. And I’ll try to get used to you,  _ Malfoy _ .” Draco smiled at him. “But no promises,” Ron sneered. He walked away.

 

Hermione grimaced. “I’ll go talk to him,” she said before dashing off.

 

~~~~~

 

Padma was off dancing with someone else—she’d gotten bored of just sitting there with Ron being ignored. Draco had left to talk to some Ravenclaws that he’d been somewhat acquainted with before, but now they wanted to get to know him a little better. Hermione was out dancing with Viktor Krum.

 

That left Harry and Ron sitting alone.

 

“You’re really serious, aren’t you?” Ron asked Harry softly. “You actually like him.”

 

Harry looked down. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. You can’t help your feelings. I just wish that… you know. It wasn’t him. I’ve learned to hate him, Harry, and that’s not something I can unlearn right away.”

 

Harry nodded. “I know. I really wish that things were different. But he’s actually really quite sweet once you get to know the real him. And very smart, too.”

 

Ron sighed. He looked at Harry. “Okay. I’ve got no doubt he’s smart. He’s a bit of a wimp though. Haven’t you noticed?”

 

“Just because he’s not brave doesn’t mean he’s bad, Ron. It just means he’s not Gryffindor material.”

 

“Fine. But how do you know he really is nice? If he’s smart and everything he said and did he didn’t mean, then he’s a very good actor. One of these impressions we’re getting from him has to be a facade. I’m just wondering how we know which one.”

 

“We don’t. Dating someone isn’t about knowing what’s going to happen, though. I’m taking a guess and a blind leap and hoping that I come out the other side, but that’s how it  _ goes  _ a lot of the time.”

 

Ron grumbled. He muttered something that sounded something like, “ _ Three and a half years _ .”

 

Harry glanced at him.

 

“Sorry. I’ll try and be nice to him. And I’ll support you two no matter what, but the second things start to go downhill, you need to get out, and fast.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Okay. And thank you.”

 

~~~~~

 

When the slow dance finally came around, Draco turned to Harry. “Listen Potter. I know you hate dancing, but we’ve been sitting here all night, so this is all I’m asking you—just one dance?” he asked, his eyes pleading despite his harsher tone.

 

Harry sighed. “Only for you, Malfoy. But  _ just _ one dance. Okay?”

 

“Fine,” Draco grudgingly agreed.

 

“You two are adorable,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “Adorable, but also sick.”

 

Harry snorted and playfully slapped Hermione on the shoulder as they walked out onto the dancefloor—Harry with Draco and Hermione with Viktor Krum.

 

As Harry and Draco began to dance, it became clear that things like this weren’t totally accepted at Hogwarts. Kids began yelling mean names and slurs at them, eventually forming one steady chant: “Potter sucks!”

 

That is, until Snape stood up.

 

“Silence!” he yelled. Dumbledore stood beside him.

 

“Leave them in peace, please,” the headmaster said firmly. “Discrimination is not welcome here at Hogwarts, nor has it ever been. I expect to see no more of this.”

 

Snape simply nodded to Harry and Draco before taking a seat back at the long table. The music quickly resumed and slowly, various couples went back to dancing. Suddenly, someone poked Harry in the back.

 

“Hey,” Cedric smiled. “I just wanted to say that while I don’t particularly like you, Malfoy, I do respect the two of you. It takes a lot of courage to do something like this.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry grinned.

 

Ron, who had been walking by, slapped Cedric on the shoulder, who in turn gave the fourth-year a strange look.

 

“Good for you, Cedric. I’m glad to see there’s at least one person with their head out of their ass.”

 

~~~~~

 

When it finally came time for them to return to their dormitories, Draco and Harry paused in an empty hallway for a moment alone together.

 

“Harry? I had a lot of fun tonight.”

 

“Yeah, so did I,” Harry replied.

 

Draco slowly leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Harry’s lips.

 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” Draco whispered, before walking off towards the Slytherin common room and leaving Harry in stunned silence to ponder what had just happened.

  
  


**Original Story Release Date: September 16, 2017**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> This story is also on FanFiction.net, as is the extended version (which is part-way through being published) but as I just joined AO3, that is not on here yet, although it will be soon.


End file.
